Ben 10/Generator Rex: The Ultimate Movie
Is a movie. Overview TBA after the movie airs. Plot Part 1 We see Ben as Diamondhead fighting a time travelling, shape-shifting alien. (Alien): I Alternaverse, will defeat the might of this Petrosapien! (Ben): Yeah, not gonna happen. Ben shot a barrage of diamonds at Alternaverse, he tried to counter with time rays, but that failed so he teleported behind Ben. He grabbed Ben, but Ben head butted him. (Alternaverse): You are a fierce warrior indeed, but you are still no match for me. (Ben): Really? You think you can beat 10 pounds of diamonheaded fun? So be it. Ben quickly formed a diamond shield on his arm and slashed it at Alternaverse, striking him in the neck. He stumbled back. Then out of the pavement behind Alternaverse, errupted a humanoid creature, almost immediately formed into Kevin. Then Gwen ran in on mana platforms. She then shot some mana at Alternaverse. Kevin formed his hands into swords and hit Alternaverse from behind. (Alternaverse): Inscolent fools. (Kevin): Who are you calling a fool? (Alternaverse; turning his way): You of course, Osmosian. (Kevin): It was a rhetorical question. Ben imediately took advantage of the distraction, and put his hands on the ground. Then, a giant hand errupted from the ground and grabbed Alternaverse, pulling him up of off the ground. (Gwen): Talk. (Alternaverse): Why should I? (Kevin): Because, your messing with a gal who could kick your tin can- (Alternaverse): Shut up. (Kevin): No- Alternaverse then attempted to teleport, failing. The fail of teleportation caused an explosion, we see Ben and co. dissappear in green blurs. The dust cleared showing Alternaerse free from the diamond hand. He then laughed maniacally. We see a different dimension now. A yellow-ish orange portal forms in the sky, and Ben (now in his human form), Gwen, and Kevin dropped to the ground. They land in a park. Ben seems to recognise to place. He gets up. A familiar figure appears in front of him. None other than Rex Salazar. (Rex): Ben? Ben nodded. (Ben): Rex? Long time, no see, dude. (Rex): Same here, man. (Kevin): Okay, who's this nudge off. (Rex): Nudge off? Who are calling a nudge off, nudge off! (Kevin): You're really asking for it weirdo. (Ben): Guys! Break it up! (Both): Why should we? (Ben): Because of this! *transforms* LODESTAR! (Gwen): Guys stop. But seriously Ben who is this guy? (Ben): *Sigh* I guess you deserve an explanation. *Detransforms*. You remember the time I dissappeared for a month? They nodded. (Ben): Well, I was teleported here. We fought for... ages, but then we teamed up to stop a dangerous threat known as the Alpha Nanite. When we defeated him with Slam Cannon + Cannonbolt, this dimension was safe. Then I managed to get back to our dimension through the Null Void. (Kevin): Okay, but what can big mouth here do? (Rex): HEY. He built the Big Fat Sword. (Ben): Build machines. He unbuilt the BFS. (Kevin): Sweet. (Rex): So Ben, who are these guys? Is the girl your GF? (Kevin): No, she's my girlfriend. And her name's Gwen. (Rex): Sheesh, okay. So, Ben? (Ben): That's Kevin, my best man, and that's Gwen, my cousin. (Rex): OK. Lets get back to Providence. I'm due for my nanite check. (Kevin; interested): Nanites? (Rex): Yeah, tiny artifical machines that are in my body. They let me build these. He built the Boogie Pack, and flew off. (Ben): That's Rex for you. Ben turned into Jetray, grabbed Gwen and Kevin, and flew off after Rex. (Gwen): That was a little... rude. (Kevin): You can say that again. (Ben): GUYS! Where nearly there. Then we see the Null Void. The sphere holding Alpha started to crack. Until... BOOM! He was free. (Alpha): Yes! Finally, free. Now... Revenge. He floated to a nearby portal and went threw it. He then appeared inside Providence HQ. (Alpha): Now... Caesar, Rex, Ben, Black Knight, and the rest of- Wait, this isn't Black's HQ. (White): Yeah, your right. She's dead. This is my ''Providence HQ, Alpha. Now get lost. (Alpha): As if. You and what army? Then, behind White appeared all of Providence, led by Bobo, Six, and Holiday. We see the outside. We zoom in on Rex, Ben as Human, Gwen and Kevin are, out the front. (Rex): Now, guys, let me explain who you are to- WOAH, incoming! All of Providence flew out of the door. Rex protected the gang with the Block Party. They saw inside where White, Bobo, Six, and Holiday were left standing up against. (Ben & Rex): ALPHA! They caught Alpha's attention. (Alpha): Ah, Ben and Rex. All that's missing is your brother Caesar. (Rex): MY BROTHER!!?!?!?!? (Alpha): Yes. (Ben): Okay, it's hero time! *transforms* HUMUNGOUSAUR *evolves* ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR! (Alpha): An Evolved Vaxasaurian? Pathetic. (Kevin): Your pathetic. (Six): Don't push him, kid. (Bobo): Nah, let him have his moment. (Alpha): Um... Lemme think... NO. *laughs maniacly*. Rex built the Funchucks, and Rex Ride, and rode up to Alpha. He then hit him with a Funchuck, and then attempted to with the other, but he dodged and Rex Ride and hit the control panel instead. (Holiday): Oh no. The place exploded. (Ben): Nice going. (Rex): What? How was I supposed to know Alpha would move? (Alpha; offscreen): But you didn't, and you never would have. (Ben): Where are you? (Alpha): Oh Ben, I'm everywhere. The smoke cleared and we saw a giant, floating, mutated Alpha. (Ben): Oh truck. Part 2 Ben quickly shot missiles at the beast Alpha, who was unfazed. Rex built the Sky Slyder and Slam Cannon, and flew up to his head and shot at him. He just got annoyed by this, and flicked him away. (Alpha): Now if that's all, I'll be going. Alpha teleported away. (Ben; detransforming): Greeeaaat. (Rex): Please stop. (Ben): OK. (Gwen): What do we do now? (Paradox): Gumball? (Gwen): AH! (Kevin): What's up? (Paradox): I have an idea! (Ben): Great. (Rex): Who's this guy? (Familiar Voice): Paradox. (Rex): VAN KLEISS!?!?!? (Ben): Who? (Paradox): Not him... (White): Van Kleiss is a deadly phsycho out to destroy Earth. (Ben): Okay... (Six): What brings you here? (Van Kleiss): Oh, just here to get back at Paradox, from stopping me from turning into a god. (Paradox): I keep telling you, I didn't do anything to stop you, it was your own fault you got corrupted. (Rex): What? Why? How? VK? Rex built the Smack Hands, and Ben quickly transformed. (Ben): AMPFIBIAN! Rex quickly hit VK, and Ben electrocuted him. Van Kleiss called truce. (Van Kleiss): I'm only here for Paradox, and the older ones. (Paradox): *Sigh* Okay, kiddos, I'm sending you to Alpha's location. (Rex): WAIT- He was gone. With Ben, Kevin, and Gwen. (Bobo): Huh, I guess we should've seen this one coming. Back with Ben and co. They're in the Null Void. (Ben): He's not here, but he is in the Null Void. (Rex): Great. (Gwen): How'll we find him? (Ben): Simple. *transforms* FASTTRACK! He grabbed the gang and ran of. When they were about to give up, they didn't find Alpha. They found... (Everyone except Rex): AGGREGOR!?!?!?!!? (Rex): Who? (Aggregor): Why hello, Ben. (Ben): Why are you here? (Aggregor): Um... Hello? Null Void? Bad guys go there? (Ben): Oh... Right. (Aggregor): Anyway, I want to show you my new mutation, what with all the new monsters you trapped me with. He had the same mutation sequence as ''Kevin 11,000 ''did in the OS episode, ''Ken 10. (Kevin): EPIC VILLAIN ME RIP-OFF! (Ben): Guys... Um... Attack? *transforms* CANNONBOLT! Ben rolled into him, but got he shot fire at Ben, knocking him off of him. Rex built the Slam Cannon, and used part of asteroid as ammo to fire, aimed, and fired, hitting him in the eye. (Rex): STRIKE 1! You're out! (Ben): Its three strikes and you're out, dude. (Rex): No duh, Mr. 10. Gwen shot mana at Aggregor, who absorbed it as energy. (Aggregor): Pathetic. (Alpha): That's what she said. (Aggregor): Alpha. (Alpha): Yes. I'll be taking what I need. He absorbed Aggregor. (Ben and co.): He did not just do that! (Alpha): Oh, but I did! (Ben): Well then it's- (Rex): BUILDING TIME! *builds Smack Hands* (Ben): I was gonna say hero time, but *transforms* FOUR ARMS! Ben threw Rex up at Alpha, and then he jumped up after him, and they both punched Alpha and fell to the ground. (Rex): Sweet. (Ben): Yeah, I know right! *pause* Rex? He was gone. Well no where he was a second ago. He was getting strangled by Alpha. Rex built the Battle Axes and Punk Busters to try and free himself but failed. (Rex): Little help here? (Gwen): On it. Gwen shot mana at Alpha's hand, making him let go of Rex. (Rex): Ahhhhh....... (Ben): *Transforms* GOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben... flew up and wrapped himself around Alpha. He attempted to suffocate him, but failed, causing him to splatter into a million little pieces. He gathered himself up. (Ben): Not doing that again. (Alpha): C'ya. (Rex): And you to- WAIT A MINUTE. But it was too late. Alpha shot out a portal, and Ben and co. were taken threw it. They found themselves in Ben's dimension. But something was different... the city was on fire, there were green energy balls flying everywhere, and people were running for their lives. (Familiar Voice): HAHAHA. They turn around and see... ALTERNAVERSE!?!?!?!!?!?!?? Part 3 TBC... Major Events *Ben returns to Rex's world. *Rex sees Ben's world. *Gwen and Kevin meet Rex, and Rex meets them. *Six, Bobo, White, and Holiday meet Gwen and Kevin, and the other way around. Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Agent Six *Doctor Holiday *Bobo Haha *White Knight *Professor Paradox *Providence Villains *Alternaverse *Alpha *Van Kleiss *Aggregor Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Jetray *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *AmpFibian *Fasttrack *Cannonbolt *Four Arms *Goop Builds Used *Big Fat Sword *Boogie Pack *Block Party *Funchucks *Rex Ride *Slam Cannon (2x) *Sky Slyder *Smack Hands (2x) *Battle Axes *Punk Busters Trivia * Category:Movies Category:Crossovers